Ribbons and Bo's
by eclipsed heart
Summary: A year has passed since Caterina's flight from Venice. Now that she's back, she's not sure she wants to resume her old life with Prosper. But with a little help from ribbons, and a lot of help from Bo, can they make it work? Sequel to Love Can Prosper.
1. Prologue: Ache

AN: woohoo! the sequel is HERE!! okokok, so this takes place a year after LCP, and Bo's bday has just passed, making it around November. Prosper is 19, Caterina is 19, Mosca is 19, Riccio is 17, Bo is 12, Scipio is...27, 28-ish. so...yah. that's it really. enjoy!! (oh, sorry about the shortness).

Ribbons and Bo's

(sequel to Love Can Prosper and Caterina)

Summary: A year has passed since Caterina's flight from Venice. But now that she is back, she's not sure she's ready to resume her old life with Prosper or if she even wants to. But with a little help from ribbons, and a lot of help from Bo, can they make it work?

Prologue: Ache

It had been a year, a long, excruciating year for the residents of the Casa Spavento. But none of them could compare their pain and worry to that of Prosper, who still loved her with every broken piece of his heart and soul. Everyday, his pain grew, swelling him with tears and agony. This was his life. Every time he closed his eyes, or laid down to rest, it was her face he saw, it was her touch he felt, her voice he heard. There would never be anyone else.

Through his pain, Prosper did his best to be there for the rest of his family, the others he loved. He did his best to try and be alive, for them and no one else.

For that was his life.

-_-_-_-_-

No one had been at home. Not a single soul was there when she finally did try to contact them. No one's voice for her to hear, to greet, to tell her good news to. No one at all.

Nevertheless, she left a message for her family, for those she still loved, though she had broken their hearts. She wanted to come back, that's what she would have told them. She couldn't wait to see their faces, hoping they would be blissfully happy.

But there was no one for her to tell.

* * *

AN: -sigh- so...yah. reviews are always appreciated (but you should know that by now). the more reviews i get, the faster i update. REVIEW!! please&thanks :)

HAPPY CHRISTMAKWANZAHANUKKAH!! or whatever you choose to celebrate...

laters!!  
_-eh-_


	2. The Message

AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS!! here's your present :). enjoy the chappie!!

Ribbons and Bo's  
(sequel to Love Can Prosper and Caterina)

Summary: A year has passed since Caterina's flight from Venice. But now that she is back, she's not sure she's ready to resume her old life with Prosper or if she even wants to. But with a little help from ribbons, and a lot of help from Bo, can they make it work?

Chapter One: The Message

Prosper entered the house. It was still afternoon, just after three, the day still young. No one else was home yet, all of them still at work or school. He walked through the empty house into the kitchen to lay down his keys, wanting to go upstairs. But something caught his eye. The light on the phone, indicating that it had some untold message for him. Curious, he listened to the message. He didn't recognize the number from which the call had come, but the voice he heard made his stomach churn, made his broken heart wrench with pain.

Caterina.

"Um, hello? Uh, alright. This is Ca-, er, Hornet. I'm terribly sorry I haven't made the time to contact you all, my family, and I'm sure I've worried you all practically to death and I'm sorry. Truly sorry.

"Anyway, I just would like you to know that I'm alright. Nothing...bad has happened on my trip; I'm safe and sound."

At this point, Prosper heard another voice in the background, a man's voice deep with affection. It made him clench his fists. "What is it, sweetheart? Who are you talking to?"

"Shh, Rolf! I'm just calling my family, letting them know when I'll be back," she whispered back, obviously trying to make sure it wasn't heard on their end.

The man grumbled and kept quiet while Caterina continued.

"Yes, um, where was I? Oh, yeah. I also wanted to tell you guys that I'll be back there soon. In Venice, I mean. I should be arriving late night Wednesday. You don't need to pick me up or anything; I don't want to be a burden. I know where the extra key is, so I'll let myself in. Again, you guys, I really am quite sorry. I love all of you and I absolutely can't wait to see you!" She blew a kiss into the phone. "See you Thursday!"

The message ended and immediately, Prosper deleted it. Wednesday. She would be back tomorrow. Before he knew it, he was leaping around the kitchen, screaming for joy. His heart felt as if it was coming back together, pulled by some invisible magnetic force. He hadn't been so happy since Caterina's eighteenth birthday.

But what about the man? his pessimist side questioned. He stopped jumping at once. Perhaps she had found someone else.... No, he thought. She couldn't have.

He decided at last that it did not matter just then. All that mattered was she was coming. And he would be waiting for her.

-_-_-_-_-

The next day, Caterina bid Rolf good-bye. He was reluctant to let her go, but she had insisted. And so, she was on her way back to Venice, back to her home. But Rolf soon wished he had never let her leave London, leave him and go back to her old life.

Her plane was leaving in an hour, but he could not go any farther with her. He would miss her dearly until she returned to him, returned to London. "I'll be back, Rolf. After the New Year. I promise," she had assured him.

Before she turned to go, he pulled her towards him and kissed, kissed her as if to seal her promise to him, to make sure she didn't forget about it. But she did not return it. She was no longer so sure about him, now that she was about to see Prosper again, for not a single day had gone by when she didn't think of him. No matter how hard she tried, she could not forget him, never ever.

For it was Prosper that she truly loved.

AN: so, there's already a problem going on here: Caterina's with a guy named Rolf (yes, this is the guy that she met on the train, if you remember), she's going to Venice, where Prosper is, and she is still in love with him. can you say "conflict?" hahahahaha...

REVIEW!! that'd be a good christmas present....

_Happy Holidays!  
-bells-_


	3. Home

AN: here's the next one. enjoy!

Ribbons and Bo's

(sequel to Love Can Prosper and Caterina)

Summary: A year has passed since Caterina's flight from Venice. Now that she is back, she's not sure she's ready to resume her old life with Prosper ,or if she even wants to. But with a little help from ribbons, and a lot of help from Bo, can they make it work?

Chapter Two: Home

Prosper had told no one that it was the night of Caterina's return to her home. He wanted to talk to her first, before she was too distracted by everyone else. Oh, how he had longed to talk to her.

It was past midnight when Prosper found himself nodding off to sleep, tired from his long, anxious day. It wasn't for another hour that he heard someone outside. He made no move towards the door to open it. He just sat on the stairs patiently, trying to slow his breathing. He heard the key turn in the lock, and the door clicked open.

Caterina walked through the door, put down her bags, and closed her eyes, as if absorbing the forgotten beauty of her home.

Prosper's heart stopped. He felt as if he had never seen anyone so beautiful. Her hair had gotten longer, her facial features more defined and prominent, her form more filled in. She was like an angel to his sore eyes.

At long last, she opened her eyes and let them feast on her surroundings. Some things were different, rearranged here and there. But it was still her home.

It was some time before she noticed Prosper sitting there, on the staircase, watching her. He held her gaze, as if he was seeing past her, into the depths of her heart.

"You're back," he whispered.

"Yes, I am," she answered, closing the door.

"Where did you go?"

"I went a lot of places, Prosper. London, Paris, Rome..."

"How did you manage that?"

"I used the money my mum left me when she died."

For a moment, they exchanged nothing but silence, gazing at each other as if trying to read the other's emotions, like they used to be able to do. But it didn't work.

"We found Bo," Prosper said, turning away.

However, Caterina did not look away. "Where was he?"

"I found him on the Isola Segreta. He was playing the Thief Lord and looking for the merry-go-round. He wanted to ride it forward. But it wasn't there."

"He wanted to grow up? He's not much more different than you. You wanted to ride it forward, too. Remember?"

"Yes, but I'm glad I didn't."

"So am I."

Prosper stood up and walked closer to her. "He's happy now. But he's growing up so fast."

Caterina nodded. "Of course. His twelfth birthday just passed, didn't it?"

"Yeah. He was thinking maybe you come back for that. He was disappointed that you didn't." He stepped closer until he was right in front of her, his hand instinctively going up to stroke her face.

"I've missed you. We all have. Nothing was the same without you." He leaned in a little bit, closing his eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I've missed you, too, Prop. All of you." She closed her eyes, too.

Slowly, Prosper tilted her chin up towards him, and gently kissed her lips, something he'd wanted to do for a long time. But, to his disappointment, she pulled away almost immediately, guilt overcoming her.

"I'm sorry, Prop, I really am, but...it's just that, well, I'm not so sure anymore. About us, I mean."

Prosper still didn't let go of her. Instead, he whispered, "There's someone else, isn't there?"

Caterina looked at the floor, not wanting to tell him, but her tongue went on anyway. "Yes," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I am sorry, Prosper, I really, truly am. I'm just so confused, and I don't want anyone to get hurt. Not him, not you."

Prosper turned away and picked up her bags. "Don't worry. It's alright. As long as you're happy," he told her.

Caterina looked at him curiously, wishing more than ever that she could understand what he meant, and then give him whatever he wanted, as she had once done. But he just started up the stairs with her things.

"Come on," he called quietly. "You must be tired."

She followed him, even more puzzled than before. Kissing him had felt so right, but like the biggest sin in the world at the same time. And yet, he was happy for her.

But, all the way up the stairs, Prosper kept his head down, not letting Caterina catch a glimpse of the tears pouring down his face.

-_-_-_-_-

When Caterina was finally settled in her room, Prosper left her and went to the room he shared with Bo, crying still. Yes, he was happy for her, that she had found someone who she could be happy with, even if it wasn't him. But he wasn't happy for himself.

When he walked into the bedroom, Bo was awake. "Where were you, Prop?" he asked.

"I was downstairs. Hornet's back."

"Really?"

"Yes, but she's tired and needs to rest. You'll see her in the morning, don't worry."

"Prop?"

"Yes?"

"Have you two made up? Are you back together?"

Prosper was silent for a moment. "No," he whispered gravely.

AN: oh no! whatever shall happen next?! you review. i update. you give me five reviews, i update in a week. got it? cool :).

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! whatever happened to '08?

-b


	4. Family Time

AN: aha! here is the next chapter! i really hope you guys enjoy it and i thank you for reviewing. i would especially like to thank Winters-loving-way for their wonderful review. it's funny too, because when i saw the long review, i was thinking, "aw, crap. it looks like a flame..." and i ended up being quite flattered. so thank you Winters-loving-way!!!

Ribbons and Bo's

(sequel to Love Can Prosper and Caterina)

Summary: A year has passed since Caterina's flight from Venice. Now that she is back, she's not sure she's ready to resume her old life with Prosper ,or if she even wants to. But with a little help from ribbons, and a lot of help from Bo, can they make it work?

Chapter Three: Family Time

When Prosper woke up the next morning, the Casa Spavento was in an uproar. Caterina was not surprised that Prosper had failed to mention her return to everyone else. But they were quite happy to see her back again.

Victor had called up Scipio, his girlfriend Carabella, Riccio, and Mosca, and before everyone knew it, they were having an unexpected party.

Prosper kept his distance from Caterina, having said and done everything he needed to the night before. Also remembering what had happened with them at the last party they were at together.

Even so, he was happier than he had been in a long time. He could tell she was happy too, blissful, in fact, at the reunion. But, every so often, she threw a glance Prosper's way, and smiled at him. He knew because he was watching her, watching as she talked and hugged and laughed with everyone else. He also listened, but not once did she mention the other man he knew she was seeing. "Rolf," she had said on the phone. Perhaps that was him? But Prosper just shook his head to chase the thought away.

Caterina wondered why Prosper didn't come talk to her. She had missed him so much, yet he just put more distance between them. She refused to admit to herself, thinking about Rolf, but she had always loved Prosper greatly, and being in the same house as him again, the same house where so much had happened between them, did not help one bit. All it did was bring her feelings into greater focus. She closed her eyes, remembering all the time they had spent together, all the time they'd enjoyed, and blushed when she remembered her eighteenth birthday party. But then Rolf walked back into her mind and guilt overcame her. Something had to change, whether it was her feelings for Prosper or her feelings for Rolf. But she didn't want anything to.

Prosper decided that it was about time to eat a little something and walked into the kitchen. Caterina saw his departure and glanced at the dirty plate in her hand. Idea-struck, she followed him.

She stayed quiet as she walked into the kitchen, not wanting to scare him off. Finally, she cleared her throat. "Prosper?"

Startled, he spun around and hit his head on the door of the cupboard he'd been rummaging through. Ignoring this, he gasped, "Caterina."

She was concerned; she walked toward him, intent on making sure he was alright. "I'm sorry, Prop. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, it's alright." He put his hand to his now-sore head.

She continued to walk towards him, not sure of what to do. "So...why haven't you been talking to me?" She regretted the words as soon as she said them; it was the first thing that came to mind.

Prosper's face became indifferent, emotionless. "I said and did everything necessary last night."

"Did you really? Or is that just what you want to believe?"

He did not respond.

"Prop, I'm back here to visit my family because I love my family. And I love you, Prosper. I've missed you."

Prosper stared at the floor. "But you don't love me the way you used to, Caterina, not the way I love you either."

Unable to hold herself back, Caterina stepped forward and put her arms around him, comforting him.

"Now, listen, Prop. I never said that, but that's not what matters now. What matters is that I might be leaving again and I want to spend time with my family. And you're part of my family. So come on!"

She grabbed his arm and towed him after her, back to the party.

-_-_-_-_-

Prosper smiled, though it wasn't genuine. Caterina had at last convinced him to stay and socialize with their family and friends. He had been with them for the past year while she had been away. But he hadn't _been_ there, known what was going on in their lives. It turned out Scipio and Carabella were engaged, Ida and Victor planning a trip, and that Bo had gotten the high score on his math test. Riccio and Mosca had finally been able to get a two-bedroom apartment and live there rather than the warehouses of Castello. Riccio was in his senior year of high school and greatly anticipating graduation, though the school year had only just begun. Mosca was dating many different girls, searching for one he liked.

Though hearing about the lives of his family and friends interested him, it also made Prosper feel...disappointed in himself, for he never noticed what was happening in their lives anymore. He was too busy wallowing in his self pity.

But what would he do now? Caterina was back and changing his life already. For the moment, it was brighter than before. But later on, that could all change. Something else could go wrong and it would leave him broken, desperate for repair and comfort. What would he do then?

"Prop?" His train of thought was interrupted by Scipio's voice. "Prop, you never said how the job hunting was going. Have found a new job?" The restaurant that Prosper had worked at with Caterina was still there, but he had been fired because no one had called in for him while he had been in the hospital.

"Oh, yeah." Prosper nodded. "I got a job at a bookstore. I start Monday."

"That's great, Prop. I'm proud of you. How's it going with the dating life?" Scipio chuckled.

Prosper didn't want to answer, but obliged anyway. "What dating life?"

"Oh," Scipio said understandingly. He caught Prosper's eyes flickering over to Caterina. "It's her, isn't it?"

"Who?" Prosper did his best to look innocent and aloof.

Scipio smirked, lightly punching Prosper's arm. "Come one, Prop. Hornet. You fancy her. Still."

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, come on, Prop. I thought we went through this: I'm a detective. I pay attention; I notice these things." He chuckled again.

Prosper turned away, not offering up anything more to continue the conversation. "How's the detective work going?" he asked, changing the subject. Scipio launched into a tale of his latest case, requiring Prop to only offer up bits and pieces here and there. He took the time to reflect upon Scipio's words. He had told him nearly the same thing a year earlier...

"_Can I ask you something, er, personal?" Scipio had asked._

"_I guess..."_

"_Are you and Hornet still...seeing each other?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Get real, Prop. I'm a detective. I pay attention; I know these things. So, are you?"_

Prosper wished he could give Scipio the same answer he'd hinted at that day, that he was still seeing Caterina, that she was his.

But he couldn't.

AN: i know that Prosper's pretty down, and he probably will be for most of this... review!! please&thanks. (hint: 5 more and i update in a week).

Also, i have posted a new poll, which i would like for you guys to check out. please?

peace out!  
_-b-_


	5. Catching Up

AN: did i ever mention that i don't own The Thief Lord? cuz i don't. own it i mean. anyways...on with the show!...er, chapter.

Ribbons and Bo's

(sequel to Love Can Prosper and Caterina)

Summary: A year has passed since Caterina's flight from Venice. Now that she is back, she's not sure she's ready to resume her old life with Prosper, or if she even wants to. But with a little help from ribbons, and a lot of help from Bo, can they make it work?

Chapter Four: Catching Up

Prosper couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, exhausted, but unable to close his eyes. His thoughts ran through his mind faster than he wanted them to, Caterina's face constantly in the center. His mind was racing, having memorized every detail of her, remembering everything that tied them together. Everything that was no more.

Finally, he rolled out of bed, standing up and rubbing his eyes. His bare chest was layered with sweat, a sheen of it resting on his forehead. Bo slept peacefully in the other bed.

Prop walked out of the room, heading down the hall, unsure of where he was going. He was outside Caterina's room before he realized where his feet had been taking him. He pressed his ear against the door, not wanting to interrupt her if she was asleep. From the other side, he heard the vague sound of a book's page being turned, and he knocked.

Prosper heard footsteps coming to the door, then Caterina opened it a crack to see who her visitor was.

"Prop? What are you doing here?" she whispered.

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

She opened the door wider, allowing enough space for him to enter. He saw that he lamp was on and that there was a face down book resting by her pillow; he couldn't make out the words on the cover.

Caterina walked over to the bed and he followed. She pushed the book aside, sitting down and leaving enough room for him.

"So...what's up?"

Prosper didn't answer at first, considering his answer. "I-I'm not sure. I just felt like talking to you."

Caterina nodded. "Any subject in particular?"

"No."

She stretched and yawned, then spoke. "How have things been here for you lately?"

"Alright, I guess. How was your year?"

She paused for a moment. "Amazing, I'd say. Absolutely amazing."

Prop smiled. "Really? How so?"

"Oh, Prop, if you'd only seen the places I went, I'm sure you would've liked them. I never thought any place could be more...enchanting than here, Venice. But, oh, I was nearly wrong! I'll always have a soft spot for Venice, because I've known it my whole life and so much has happened here, but there are so many other places that are just as beautiful and magical. You would've loved it."

"I do somewhat agree with you; Venice is a spectacular place. But I saw other places, too, on my way here with Bo. Hamburg was never much to me, but I always loved it here."

"So have I. No matter where I go, Venice will always be most lovely to me. It's kind of like, once a Venetian, always a Venetian." She giggled softly.

Prosper looked at her with interest. "Where exactly did you go?"

"I went all over Europe. Germany, Austria, Spain, France, England, Greece, Russia, Switzerland, Ireland.... Just everywhere."

"And you squeezed all those places into a year?"

"Yes, it was sometimes difficult. But we only went to the capitals of each country, or some of the bigger cities. We went to Bern, Moscow, Athens, London, Paris, Madrid, Barcelona, Rome, Dublin, Vienna, Berlin, and Hamburg."

"Hamburg? You went there?"

Caterina blushed. "Yes. I wanted to see where you'd grown up, so we went there."

"'We'?"

Both were silent for a moment, not daring to release even a breath.

Finally, she sighed. "Myself and Rolf."

"Oh."

Caterina had a very guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry, Prosper. I know you don't want to know about that."

She was right; Prosper did not want to know about Rolf, but he couldn't help being a little curious. "No, no. Don't worry. Tell me all about him." He plastered a smile on face, hoping she would buy it.

She was confused, searching his face for some sign that he might be lying or joking, but she finally looked away and began. "Rolf is...quite a nice person, I guess. I met him on the train when I was leaving Venice. I didn't think much of him then, because I was still so upset about...about what had happened with us. But we had the same stop, Rome, and kept bumping into each other all over the city. He had tried to make conversation with me on the train a bit, but I had mostly ignored him.

"Since we were both tourists in Rome, we kept going to all the different attractions and meeting each other over and over. He kept asking me to go places with him, and, at last, I agreed. And I found out that he was planning on traveling through most of Europe before he returned to London. He had already gone a couple of places, like Venice, but had so many more places to go. I told him that I planned to travel through Europe too, using the money my mum left me. He suggested that we travel together. I thought he was just talking about as friends, so I agreed.

"And, well, things just sort of...happened from there." Caterina shrugged it off, not looking Prosper in the eye.

"Ah."

Caterina stretched and yawned. "What time is it?" she asked aloud, looking to her clock. It read: 1:34 am.

"Wow, it's late. So what was up today? You seemed kinda out of it, Prop."

"I don't know, I was just tired I guess," Prosper explained brusquely.

"I don't blame you; I was, too. Well, I think we should get to bed then, so we're not as tired tomorrow."

"Yeah. We probably should." Prosper rose, but before he turned, he held out his right hand. "Friends?"

Caterina smiled and took his hand, using it to pull herself up. Wrapping her arms around him in a hug, she enthused, "Best friends."

AN: okay guys, i got a challenge for ya: how long (chapterwise) do you think it will take them to get all the drama over with and get back together? i know when and what you guys say isn't gonna change when it happens, but i'm just curious...

oh, and finals are coming up for me, so i may not have as much time on here as i like...sorry.

REVIEW!! 5 and a new chapter next week (hopefully). you guys should have figured that out already...:)

ALSO!!! there's a new poll on my profile! pleasepleasePLEASE!! vote on it!!!

ciao!  
_-bells-_


	6. The Bookstore

AN: HAPPY INKHEART DAY EVERYBODY!! here's your present!! :) is there anyone that's going to go see the movue, cuz i am!! so excited!! :DDDDDDDDD  
anyways, chapter. right. enjoy!

Ribbons and Bo's

(sequel to Love Can Prosper and Caterina)

Summary: A year has passed since Caterina's flight from Venice. Now that she is back, she's not sure she's ready to resume her old life with Prosper, or if she even wants to. But with a little help from ribbons, and a lot of help from Bo, can they make it work?

Chapter Five: The Bookstore

Prosper was already starting to dislike his job, as well as his boss. All he did in the old bookstore was put things here and there, move the heavy boxes no one else wanted to touch. It was quite tiring, yet boring. And not a single person had entered the shop.

Near the end of his shop, Prosper was restocking a section in the back when he heard the bell in the front, announcing a potential customer. He heard his boss direct the customer toward the section they were looking for. He ignored it and continued to put books on the shelf.

He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't look up.

"_Scusi_? I'm looking for a book?"

"Which book, signora?" Then Prosper looked in the direction of the customer's voice and was so surprised that he dropped the books he was holding.

"Prop?" Caterina said hesitantly, unsure of whether or not it was him. A smile spread over her face as she bent down to help Prosper gather up the fallen books.

"When did you start working here?" Caterina inquired, still smiling as she handed the books to Prosper.

"Oh, um, just today actually." He didn't look at her as he took the books and continued to put them on the shelf.

"Really? Is it just coincidence, or did you intentionally choose to work here?"

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

Caterina laughed. "How _do_ you do that thing with your eyebrow?! I can never get it to do that!" Playfully, she pushed up her eyebrow with her fingers in a pitiful imitation.

Prosper chuckled. "I don't know, you just go," he paused as he demonstrated, "like this."

Caterina tried and failed again and again to lift one eyebrow without the assistance of her fingers, both of them laughing and her fruitless attempts.

"What did you mean if it was coincidental or intentional, my working here?" Prosper asked, raising his eyebrow again and continued to put the books in their proper places while Caterina squatted down to browse through the books on the lower shelves.

"So it _is_ coincidence, then?"

"I guess, but it depends on what you mean."

"So you don't remember?" She looked up at him incredulously, then she pointed in the direction of the shop's entrance, as well as the square outside. "The Book Man. You know, the statue outside in the plaza. It was the emergency meeting spot back when we lived in the Star Palace."

Prosper looked down at her in surprise. "Really? I had nearly forgotten all about that. Mosca and Riccio told me that night the Carabinieri found you and Bo."

Caterina paused, remembering that dreadful night. Then she said, "You know, the funny thing is that we never had to actually use it as our 'emergency meeting spot'. It was just kinda...there, you know?"

"Well, _you_ maybe never had to use it, but the rest of us did. Besides Bo, that is."

"Oh, yeah. I had forgotten about that." Both were silent for a moment, awkwardly silent.

"So, um, what book was it that you were looking for?" Prosper interrupted the silence, remembering why Caterina had showed up.

"Oh, um…I actually not too sure anymore. I saw it while traveling, but I didn't get the book because it was in English. It was by someone named Funke, Cornelia Funke, I think. It looked pretty interesting."

Prosper headed to the "F's" section, searching for the name. "What did the cover look like?"

"It was red with gold letters, I think. It showed a hand that looked as if it was climbing out or something."

Almost immediately, Prosper pulled a book from the shelf, fitting the description Caterina had provided. "This it?"

"Yes, actually. It is."

Prosper handed her the book, a smile spreading over her face. "Thank you, Prop. I guess I'll see you later." She waved good-bye and headed off to the front of the store to pay.

As she walked away, Prosper couldn't help but think that maybe—just maybe—he and Caterina were getting closer.

AN: you know what book it is? if yah, then say so! you know the drill guys: 5 reviews, new chapter next week.  
later!  
bella


	7. Christmas Wish

AN: HA-CHA! here's your next chapter! so, um, last time I didn't get 5 reviews and I was kinda sad, so this update is a bit late...plus I had finals and to top it off, I didn't have access to my documents for a while. enjoy!

Ribbons and Bo's

(sequel to Love Can Prosper and Caterina)

Summary: A year has passed since Caterina's flight from Venice. Now that she is back, she's not sure she's ready to resume her old life with Prosper, or if she even wants to. But with a little help from ribbons, and a lot of help from Bo, can they make it work?

Chapter 6: Christmas Wish

Prosper found Bo in the kitchen, finishing a sandwich, when he got home that evening. "Hey, Bo. We need to talk."

"What about?"

Prosper pulled up a chair across from Bo. "About what you want for Christmas. I've been saving up my money for a while now, so I figure I can get you most anything you want. "

Bo's eyes lit up. "Really?! Anything?!"

Prosper smiled at his brother's delight. "Yes, Bo. Anything."

"Do you promise?"

Prosper nodded. "I promise I'll try my hardest."

Excitedly, Bo rattled off on a list of the many things that had so far caught his eye that holiday season. Prosper did his best to remember most of the things, but the slipped his memory as Bo added more to the list.

Before he could go any farther, Prosper interrupted. "Uh, Bo? Do you think you could write that in a list? It's quite a lot."

Bo blushed. "Oh, okay." He took another bite of his sandwich. The brothers sat in silence for a while, before Bo spoke up again. "Actually, Prop. Now that I think about it, there's one thing I want that only you can give me."

This intrigued Prosper. "Oh? What would that be?"

Bo's face suddenly became understanding, the look a parent would give their child. Or a brother gives his younger brother, which immediately made Prosper wonder if he was suddenly the younger one.

"Prop...I want for you to be happy."

Prosper changed his face, too, letting no emotion leak through to it. "What makes you think that I'm not? Happy, I mean."

"The way you look at her, listen to her. It's obvious you still love her. And you're not happy without her," Bo declared as though it were the most evident thing in the world.

"Wh-Who are you talking about?" Prosper asked, thinking the whole thing was silly.

"Hornet, of course. Who else is there? And you know what?" Prosper said nothing, indicating that Bo should continue. "I think she loves you too!"

That was when Prosper cracked, unable to hide his interest now. "What gives you that idea Bo?"

"The way she looks at you! Like, a dazed look. Or like she's got stars in her eyes. And she holds onto every word you say like a piece of life. And, last night, I heard her muttering in her sleep!"

"What was she saying?"

"She said something like," Bo did his best to imitate her husky voice, "'No! Go away, Rolf! Prosper! Prosper! I love you!' She was practically shouting it at the top of her lungs. Oh, by the way, who's Rolf?" Bo said this all in one breath and paused for a moment, waiting for his breathing to catch up and for Prosper to answer.

"Rolf...." Prosper didn't want to answer the question.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. She said loved you and that's that! And I think you should tell her how you feel, tell her you're still in love with her. Tell her the truth for once and then she'll tell you!"

"No, Bo. I can't do that."

"Why?"

Prosper didn't reply.

"Why, Prosper, why?" Bo asked again, almost shouting now.

"Because there's no use, Bo! Rolf is another man in her life right now, one that's actually making her happy beyond her dreams. He's the one who she loves!"

"But I heard her, Prop, I heard her! She said she loved you! She told Rolf to get away!"

"Well, maybe you got the names mixed up. That would make more sense," Prop grumbled.

"No! I know what I heard! She loves you, Prop, and you love her! So tell her that so you can be happy!" Bo was now standing defiantly on his chair.

"Enough, Bo, enough!" Prosper practically yelled. "There's no use in telling her, I've already tried! That's when she told me about Rolf! I found out the hard way and I'm not going to go through it again!"

Bo sat down, ashamed that he had pushed so hard. "But you promised, Prop. You promised you'd try your hardest to get me anything I wanted. This is all I want. Nothing else. Please, Prop. Please. Just try," Bo mumbled, so quiet it was barely audible.

Prosper immediately calmed down. "I'm sorry, Bo. You're right, though; I did promise." He sighed in defeat. "I'll try, okay? But don't expect us to get married or anything silly like that." Though Prosper was joking, he liked the idea very much.

Bo was instantly happy again. "Really? You really will try?"

Prosper nodded. "Yes, Bo I'll try. I promise."

Bo was happier than he showed; the first step of his incredible plan had just fallen into place.

* * *

AN: forgot to mention earlier, the book Caterina got last chapter was Inkheart. if you guys haven't read it, let me just say that it's a really good book, so check it out.

OH! and if you've read the Maximum Ride books, I've now posted a fic for it, if your interested.

PLUS! please vote on my POLL!! and finally...

REVIEW!! or suffer my wrath...

_-bells-_


	8. You've Got Mail!

AN: Okay guys, here's your update. I'm sick and watching Harry Potter with pretty much nothing to do. Blech. Enjoy!!

Ribbons and Bo's

(sequel to Love Can Prosper and Caterina)

Summary: A year has passed since Caterina's flight from Venice. Now that she is back, she's not sure she's ready to resume her old life with Prosper, or if she even wants to. But with a little help from ribbons, and a lot of help from Bo, can they make it work?

Chapter 7: You've Got Mail!

Time passed and things at the Casa Spavento seemed to change back to the way they had once been: lighthearted and joyful. Nearly two weeks had passed since Caterina's arrival in late November. The house was already decorated in spirit of the season, as Christmas was in a week and a half.

Things seemed to be so in place in Venice that Caterina had almost forgotten about Rolf, waiting for her in England. Almost.

But it all came flooding back as soon as she saw the letter, sitting merrily in the mailbox.

It was from Rolf.

Slowly, cautiously, she opened the letter, almost afraid of what was inside.

The letter was hand written in Rolf's plain script, not too messy, not too elegant. It was quite long (two pages) and so Caterina brought it upstairs with her to read it in her room. As she read his letter, over and over again, her wide eyes trying to absorb what the words were telling her, shouting at her. She looked inside the envelope and, sure enough, there lay what the letter promised, glittering out innocently. The letters closing words stood out the most:

_I love you, Caterina, and I intend to see you soon, in Venice, for Christmas._

Caterina just stared at those words, not wanting to believe that they were true. Rolf would be here, for Christmas. Here, in Venice. This could not be good.

Caterina knew Rolf, knew that he was very protective. He wouldn't like Prosper and Prosper wouldn't like him. The difference between them was that Rolf would be all but glad to show his disdain for Prop, but Prosper wouldn't say anything.

Caterina groaned, slapping her forehead in frustration. She didn't want to know what would happen if the two clashed. She knew that if she had really come to Venice just to see her family, that if she truly loved Rolf and felt like Prosper was a brother, she wouldn't be worrying. But maybe she had lied to Rolf, maybe she'd come back for Prosper, maybe she loved him still….

No. That wasn't true. Nothing bad would happen. Rolf would come, meet her family, get along with them great, take her back to England, fulfill what he promised in the letter…she would have a happy ending after all.

But what about the others? Where was their happy ending? Didn't they deserve one as good as hers? Caterina knew that her family had missed her dearly while she'd been abroad, and she almost didn't want to leave again because of that. How could she leave? She had so much here, and she hadn't realized it until she'd come back.

Maybe she could convince Rolf to stay in Venice, for a bit longer at least. She would have more time with her family, more time with Bo, more time with Prosper….

She shook her head. No. No, no, no, no! Prop was her brother, nothing else. Exasperated, she sunk down onto her bed, trying to remember everything about Rolf and leave behind Prosper. She was in love with Rolf, and Prop was just family, or at least a very close friend.

But, over the years, Caterina had become a very good liar. Sometimes too good. So she didn't recognize the big fat lie she was telling herself.

AN: DuhduhduhDUH!! Oh no! Whatever shall happen next? Review and you'll know sooner, rather than later...


	9. Guy Time and Party Announcements

AN: Okay guys, I'm, like, really, really sorry I didn't update last week. I procrastinated and didn't write the chapter 'cause I can be an airhead like that. Sorry. But, here's a chapter for you guys! I've kinda merged the remaining chapters with others, so that leaves two more chapters after this and an epilogue, with a POSSIBLE sequel. It depends on how much you guys want it and how fast I can write it. But for now, enjoy Chapter 8!

Ribbons and Bo's

(sequel to Love Can Prosper and Caterina)

Summary: A year has passed since Caterina's flight from Venice. Now that she is back, she's not sure she's ready to resume her old life with Prosper, or if she even wants to. But with a little help from ribbons, and a lot of help from Bo, can they make it work?

Chapter 8: Guy Time and Party Announcements

Christmas neared with each day, now a mere eight days away. It was this day that Prosper chose to call up Mosca and Riccio and invite them to get some coffee with him. They both agreed quickly, deciding to meet at San Marco.

Prosper smiled when he saw his friends outside the coffee shop. "Hey Riccio, Mosca."

"How's it going, Prop?" Mosca asked as they walked inside.

"Pretty good. I'm almost off for the year. What about you?"

"Just eight more days till Christmas, and I still haven't figured out what to get for Sophie."

"What about you, Riccio?"

"I'm nearly half way done with my senior year. It's been a blast so far," he smiled.

"And you, Prop? What have you gotten for Caterina?" Mosca teased.

Prosper blushed. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Prosper! It's so obvious how you feel about her!" Prop glared at Riccio's smile.

Mosca took a sip of the coffee that he had ordered. Prosper said nothing.

"It's just my opinion, and it may not me much to you, but I think you should say _something_ to her. Just a subtle hint of some sort."

"But girls are terrible at getting hints," Prosper complained, trying to find a way out.

"So? At least then you could say that you'd tried. And, quite frankly, I think she would catch on and say something herself." Mosca took another sip. Prosper gave him a puzzled look.

"Why do you say that? You're starting to sound like Bo."

Riccio chuckled at that statement. "Bo? Bo's giving you girl advice?"

"No, more like orders really."

Mosca and Riccio snickered at each other.

"That's one smart kid." Prosper rolled his eyes at Riccio.

"Well, anyway, I really think that you should try, Prop. Just give it one little try…" Mosca pulled the conversation back to its previous subject.

Prosper stood up then, dropped some money on the table, and walked out of the coffee shop, but not before he said, "I might think about that someday, Mosca."

-_-_-_-_-

Prosper slammed the front door shut and hung up his coat. No one seemed to be around, and so he buried his face in his hands. He was confused, so very confused. He loved Caterina and wanted to let her know, but he was sure she already knew. And he didn't want to get hurt, oh, no. But he figured that pain would be inevitable if he acted on his instinct and everyone else's advice.

Since when had others been telling him what he should do? That was something that seriously aggravated him: being told by others what to do.

"Prop? Is that you?" Ida's voice floated out of the kitchen.

"Yeah," he called back.

"Oh, good. Could you come to the kitchen for a moment? Bo has a little something he'd like to say."

"Alright." Prosper erased any trace of emotion from his face and walked to the kitchen. "What's going on?" he asked upon entry.

Bo was wearing a big goofy smile on his face, while Caterina sat calmly with a cup of tea and Victor and Ida stood together, leaning against the counter.

"Go on, Bo, before we all burst from curiosity," said Victor.

"Okay." Bo grabbed one of the chairs surrounding the table and stood up on it. Then, he proudly announced, "This year, I would like to host a Christmas party. We could have it over at school, in the gymnasium. I already asked the principal and she said that was fine. Now, you guys just have to agree." Bo's face became pouty and pleading, his eyes big and his lower lip sticking out some. "Please?"

Ida and Victor shared a knowing look, obviously communicating to each other whether or not to allow this. Prosper didn't really want a big party, especially when he saw Bo smiling devilishly at him, when none of the others were looking at him, and winking. Though Bo was only twelve, Prop knew that, if his little brother was giving him that look, he had a legit reason to be scared.

Victor clapped his hands, smiling. "Alright, Bo. It's fine with us, but you get to supervise the whole thing. Got it?"

Bo nodded fiercely, obviously blissful at the idea. "Yes, sir!" Then, he turned to Hornet and his brother. "Prop? Hornet? You guys will help me set up, won't you?" Bo turned his formidable, innocent, I-wouldn't-hurt-a-fly look on the pair.

"Of course!" Caterina answered quickly.

Prosper, however, glared at his little brother, but Bo continued to give him that look. Finally, he sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll help, too."

"Yipee!" Bo cheered, leaping off the chair and onto the linoleum. "We're having a party!"

_Oh, great_, thought Prop. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**You know that look Bo gave the others? Well now he's looking at you with the big eyes and pouty lips, begging you to REVIEW! He says that if you do, he just might be able to slip you an invitation to his party. -wink, wink- I wonder what could possibly happen at this party? REVIEW if you want to find out!!!**


	10. Present Surprises

AN: Okay, so this is definitely not the longest chapter. And I know you guys didn't really review. But this is one of the LAST chapters, so I'm gonna cut you guys some slack. So, this chap's kinda important. Kinda. Whatever, just read it.

Ribbons and Bo's

(sequel to Love Can Prosper and Caterina)

Summary: A year has passed since Caterina's flight from Venice. Now that she is back, she's not sure she's ready to resume her old life with Prosper, or if she even wants to. But with a little help from ribbons, and a lot of help from Bo, can they make it work?

Chapter 9: Present Surprises

The day of the party had come at last. It was December 23, or, as Bo put it, Christmas Eve-Eve. He had busily been planning the party for nearly a week, getting food and music and decorations. Today, Prosper and Caterina would go with him a few hours early to set up in the school's gym.

The Casa Spavento was full of cheer on the outside, but, on the inside, there was more than one person suffering.

Caterina had remained quiet for a while, especially when she woke up one morning and bolted to the bathroom only to see her dinner swirl down. That was yesterday, so when she woke up on the party day with the strangest craving for buttered toast, she had a feeling something was wrong and departed, telling the others she had an errand to run.

Bo had been, all the while, urging Prosper to get the perfect gift for Caterina. However, over and over, Prosper vehemently refused to do so.

When the time came for Bo and his 'volunteers' to depart, Caterina was still upstairs, hidden away in her room.

"Prop, could you go and get her, please?" Bo gave him that annoying but convincing look.

Prop rolled his eyes. "Fine." And he dashed up the stairs, calling out her name. He got no reply to his calling, but found her door was open, so he walked into her room.

It was deserted. He looked around, sighing and running his fingers through his hair. On her bed, he saw the book she had purchased at the shop where he worked. On her desk, there were many items scattered to and fro, including quite a few photographs. Most were of her travels, but there were a few that had been taken recently. But his eyes were enthralled by one photograph in particular. It depicted the two of them, arms encircling each other. He picked it up to look at it more closely, then flipped it over to see a date.

The picture had been taken on Caterina's eighteenth birthday, last year. Prosper remembered the day oh-so clearly; it was not only one of the happiest days he'd spent with her, but also one of the last happy days they had shared. He closed his eyes, remembering the day. He saw himself handing her the present again, felt her lips kiss him, her body against his, all over again. He didn't notice his grip loosen on the photograph until he heard it land in the wastebasket with a soft sound.

He opened his eyes and bent down to retrieve it, worried that it might get dirty. As he fished it out, his eyes caught on to something else in her trashcan, sitting gaily, as if waiting to be noticed. It helped that it was a bright pink color, its black letters standing out against the pink sharply. It read:

_Test di gravidanza._

It was a pregnancy test.

Prosper slapped the photo down on the desk. What could this mean? What had she held back? This could only mean…

No. He couldn't believe that.

Frustrated, he stormed out of the room and down the stairs. When he saw Bo's questioning look, he just shrugged. A couple moments later, Caterina came down the stairs, ready to go.

"Sorry I took so long. Do we have everything?"

Bo nodded to her. "I think. Could you guys help me with the bags?" Silently, they each picked up a few of the bags, surprised and how heavy they were.

"Alright!" Bo said cheerily. "Let's go!"

AN: Ahem. So guys, I'm gonna need your opinion and say in the following question: **DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? **Next chapter's gonna be the last, but I'm not gonna write the epilogue until I know whether or not I'm gonna write a sequel! SO TELL ME!  
Ha, I feel so sneaky. Because, in order for you guys to tell me if you want a sequel or if you find that notion absolutely atrocious, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!! Hahahahahahaha...


	11. Confessions

Okay guys. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Yes, I'm talking about the chapter where everyone gets blown up and dies, never to live happily ever after. Hahaha, I'm just kidding. Or am I?? Read and you'll find out. ;)

Ribbons and Bo's

(sequel to Love Can Prosper and Caterina)

Summary: A year has passed since Caterina's flight from Venice. Now that she is back, she's not sure she's ready to resume her old life with Prosper, or if she even wants to. But with a little help from ribbons, and a lot of help from Bo, can they make it work?

Chapter 10: Confessions

After a while of setting up in the gymnasium, Bo left to go back to the house to get a few forgotten decorations. When he had announced his departure, he caught Prosper scowling at him, knowing that Bo was trying to push him to say something to Caterina. But at the same time, Prosper was happy to be given the opportunity.

He had been thinking during the walk to Bo's school and the time the trio had spent putting up festive decorations. He decided that, even if she was with another man's child, he still wouldn't be able to stop loving her. And he knew now that it was something he needed to verbalize. And he knew just how to do it.

For a few minutes, Prosper and Caterina just worked silently, setting up the decorations for Bo's party. They had the radio on, tuned to a station that was playing Christmas songs in the spirit of the holidays. That was just what Prosper needed. He put down what he was working on and went behind Caterina, tapping her on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?" he asked her in a chivalric manner, holding out his hand.

Giggling, she took it, trying not to show just how happy dancing with him made her. They danced for a long time, one song melting into the next. Finally a slow song came on. Prosper was overjoyed to be able to hold Caterina in his arms, and then, he knew what he had to do. Mustering all his courage, he took a deep breath and began.

"Caterina?" She looked up at him in interest. Before he could falter, Prosper gazed deeply into her warm eyes. "Look, Caterina, I...I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I just feel I should try, one more time.... Caterina, I-I love you. I care for you so much. I would love to be with you for the rest of my life. But, above all, I want you to be happy, even if I can't make you happy, I want _you _to be happy. I don't care if I'm miserable and alone for the rest of my life. I just want you to be happy and as long as you are, I won't worry about myself. If this Rolf guy is who makes you happy, then so be it. But, if it doesn't work out, I will still be here. If you find a thousand men that make you happy for a while, but end up miserable, I'll be here for you. I'll be here, in Venice, waiting for you. I just wanted you to know that, for you to know that I love you." Tenderly, passionately, Prosper lifted her hand to his lips.

The song ended, but neither of them noticed. Caterina sighed, and turned away.

"Prosper?" she mumbled, "I-I haven't been very honest with you lately, or myself for that matter, and I think it's time that I come clean." A single tear slid down her cheek, unnoticed. Courageously, she turned back to him.

"You see, when I left Venice, I was still in love with you, so very much in love with you. And every day I was gone, I thought of you, thought of how much I loved you, how much I missed you. But then I fell in love with Rolf and, I don't know, I guess I didn't think of you so much anymore. I thought of Rolf all the time, and I thought of you, too. But you were just always at the side, never the center of my thoughts. By the time I felt that I should return to Venice, I was trying very hard to convince myself that I was no longer in love with you, trying to only love Rolf. I felt so guilty every time I thought of you, like I was cheating on Rolf or something. And I hated the feeling. But my subconscious outsmarted me. I convinced Rolf and myself that I was returning to Venice to visit my family. He didn't know I had feelings for you so he agreed.

"I was genuinely convinced that I no longer felt that way about you, but the moment I landed in Venice, I was just...over-powered by the knowledge that I loved you, that I wanted you, and there was no turning back. I knew that something would happen, but some part of me _wanted_ that something to happen. And when I saw you, I knew I couldn't deny it, no matter how much I wanted to. I loved you. And the moment that you kissed me, Rolf just crept back into my mind, eclipsing you out, and I felt guilty, so guilty."

Caterina was crying profusely now, her tears flowing down relentlessly. Prosper gently wiped them away, one by one, understanding shining in his eyes.

"I see. So you chose him out of guilt."

Caterina shook her head vigorously. "No, no, it's not that." She paused. "Or I guess...yes, out of guilt."

Prosper did his best to comfort her, not expecting her to continue. But she did.

"Prop? I've been trying to find a solution for so long, and just being with you...well, I don't ever want to be away from you, no matter what it does to Rolf. I want _you _to be happy, Prosper. And I want to be the one to make you happy, and you make me happy, no one else. I don't love Rolf anymore and I don't want to. I give up, Prop. I choose you. I want you, and no one else! I love you and that's never going to change!" She threw her arms around him in surrender, so glad that she had told him the truth at last. Prosper hugged her back, crying tears of joy, happy for her, happy for himself, happy that Bo had been right. He couldn't have asked for a better Christmas gift.

Slowly, he pulled back, wiping away her tears. "I love you, Caterina, and there will never be anyone else in my life, in my heart. I will never love anyone the way I love you." In his elation, everything else was pushed out of his mind, everything and everyone. He leaned down and he kissed her, pouring out his passion, his love, his joy, his sorrow, all into that one kiss he poured so much. And she kissed him back, not worrying who saw and not caring either.

He broke away eventually. "I think we should get back to setting up the party, Caterina," he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again.

She nodded in agreement. "Yes."

Prosper went to go find the balloons while Caterina stayed in the room, climbing up the ladder to tape up the streamers. After a few minutes, the roll of tape fell down from where she was perched; she was holding up a streamer in the place she wanted to put it. Then, she heard footsteps entering the room.

"Prop?" she called out. "Could you hand me the roll of tape down there?"

She heard a laugh and turned partially around. It wasn't Prosper's laugh.

"Prop? Who's Prop? That's quite a strange name," the man said.

"Rolf!" she gasped. He was coming closer to her now, smiling broadly.

"Caterina! It's been so long!" he said, picking up the tape and handing it to her. "Whose party are you setting up for?"

She quickly taped the streamer, wondering how she should answer him. "Um...it's for my friend's little brother. I thought you were him when you walked in. His name's Prosper, but we call him Prop sometimes."

"Prosper? I think you told me about him once. You two are the only ones here setting up?"

"Yes."

"He better be staying away from you, or I'll have a bone to pick with him," Rolf stated sternly.

"Oh, don't worry. He went off to look for the balloons."

"Well, then, why don't you come down here so I can get a better look at you." Caterina obeyed and climbed down the ladder. Rolf hugged her to his chest, kissing her hair. "Did you get my letter?"

Caterina froze, suddenly remembering the letter Rolf had sent her. "Um...yes, yes I did. I need to talk to you about that."

"Of course. We need to set up a date. Maybe later..."

"Caterina?" Prosper called, walking into the large room, confused to see her with this stranger.

"Ah! You must be Prosper!" Rolf said, releasing Caterina and extending a hand to Prop. "Caterina's told me some about you. And I presume you know who I am?"

Prosper shook his hand, looking to Caterina, confusion in his eyes. "Um..."

"I'm Rolf." He stepped back and put his arm around Caterina. "I'm her...fiancé. We're going to be married...probably in the spring..." he mused.

Caterina looked at him, aghast. "What?!"

Prosper looked at her sadly, most likely wondering what he was talking about.

"Rolf!" she hissed. "I haven't even said 'yes' yet!"

"Well it's inevitable! Of course you're going to say yes! What else would you say?!" he hissed back.

Caterina smiled forcefully. "Prop, could you excuse us for a moment?" She led Rolf away, to the corner of the room, not exactly out of Prosper's earshot. He pretended not to pay attention to their conversation.

"Rolf, we need to talk!"

"What about? I asked you to marry me, and I knew you'd say yes, so why not tell others?"

"Well what if I'd changed my mind, Rolf? What if I'd changed my mind about us, being here in Venice?" As she said this, Caterina pulled the small sparkling ring from the letter out of her pocket, letting it rest on her open palm.

Rolf looked shocked. He obviously had not considered this. But then, anger, rage, flashed across his face. He knocked the ring out of her hand and onto the floor, where it slid under a table, condemned to be forgotten. "It's that boy isn't it?! Isn't it?!" he demanded lividly, pointing in the general direction of Prosper. "You came here to see him and now you've gone behind my back and fallen in love with him! I knew I never should have let you come here!" He tugged angrily on her arm, pulling her over to Prosper.

"Boy! Come here and tell me something!" Prosper looked over, not interested at first, but then his eyes found the troubled Caterina, struggling against Rolf's hold. "Tell me what this girl has been doing behind my back!" Rolf spat, shoving Caterina forward without letting go of her.

Rolf was no longer the only one enraged. "You let her go, you hear! She came to Venice to be with her family! Are you saying you don't approve of her family?!"

Rolf turned back to Caterina. "So you _have_ been doing naughty things, Missy! You have this boy on your side, too! So you know what? You can have this rotten piece of filth!" He threw her at Prosper, who steadied her before turning to Rolf's retreating figure.

"How dare you speak of her that way!" In the blink of an eye, Prosper's fist was flying towards Rolf's head, a sickening _thud_ and _crack_ resounding. And it was no longer hard for Caterina to choose Prosper, for she never saw Rolf again.

Whoo-hoo! Okay, now this is **CRUCIAL: Do you guys want a sequel??!**

I haven't yet written the epilogue because I need to know if there's going to be a sequel! If yes, you get a short, brief epilogue. If no, you get a long, extensive epilogue. **So REVIEW and ANSWER!! It's not that hard...**


	12. A Bit of Ribbon, Plus a Hint of Bo

AN: Uh, it seemed like most of you guys thought that this fic was done. But it isn't. :) I've gotta have an EPILOGUE, so here it is! Read botton AN for IMPORTANT info!! AFTER you read the epilogue!

Ribbons and Bo's

(sequel to Love Can Prosper and Caterina)

Summary: A year has passed since Caterina's flight from Venice. Now that she is back, she's not sure she's ready to resume her old life with Prosper, or if she even wants to. But with a little help from ribbons, and a lot of help from Bo, can they make it work?

E**p**_i_lo**g**_u_e: ABit of Ribbon, Plus a Hint of Bo, Equals Happy Ending

The party went…wonderfully. That's all that can really be said without telling all. Which will happen anyway.

Once Rolf had fled, the decorating resumed as if nothing had happened, until Bo strolled in. He had brought with him one bag of "forgotten" decorations and immediately proceeded to ask what had happened in his absence. Prosper and Caterina responded in unison, "Nothing!" But Bo saw through their bluff and smirked and cheered, hugging them both.

At the actual party, Prosper and Caterina were inseparable. They ate together, sat together, danced together, and talked together. Ida, Victor, Scipio, Carabella, Riccio, and Mosca could all feel the happiness radiating off them.

Bo, of course, had a blast with his friends. And at one point during the party, Prosper saw twelve-year-old Bo dancing with a pretty girl from his class.

And Prosper and Caterina left the gym for a while to walk outside and had a little talk that went something like this:

"What should we do now?"

"What do you mean, Prop?"

"I mean about us. Should we stay with Ida and Victor, or get our own place? Should we take care of Bo? And what about you, being pregnant and all--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now Prosper, when did I get _pregnant_??"

Prop looked at her, confused. "You mean you aren't? I just thought, what with the pregnancy test and all…"

"Oh, no! I was just a little worried and bought it on a whim. But I'm not _pregnant_."

Though Prosper didn't show it, he felt quite relieved, and if a great weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. He was just silent.

"You were really worried about that?"

"Worried? No, no, of course not," he fibbed.

Caterina smirked. "Okay. Whatever you say, you handsome fool."

"What's that supposed to mean, oh vicious beauty?"

She smiled. "It's supposed to mean that, even though you are a fool sometimes, I still love you."

"Ah. Well thank you for enlightening me, gracious wonder."

They both paused in their walking, turning to face each other. For a while, they just stood, searching each other's eyes.

"You know, this is your cue to kiss me, right?"

"But you see, I was waiting for _you_ to do that."

"Well, then let's just both do so."

And that's what they did…until they heard a muffled giggle from behind them.

"BO!"

AN: And that's why this is called Ribbons and Bo's. So, most of you guys opted for a SEQUEL! And a SEQUEL is what you'll get. :DDD

Be on the lookout for **THE GREASTEST JOY**. It will take place two years after this, and probably be short, but I hope it turns out well. I haven't started the actual writing, but I've this idea floating around for a while, and I really like it. What'll it be about? Well, basically, Venice is gonna get blown up, Caterina's gonna commit suicide because Prosper is such a bad kisser, Prop's gonna turn to hookers, and Bo will go punk. \

Did I get ya?? Cuz I WAS just KIDDING!!

Real summary: Prosper and Caterina, now 21, have been sharing an apartment in Venice for almost six months. One day, Prop decides that he's going to make it the best day of his life, by giving Caterina a proposition. But little does he know that Caterina has her own surprise for him... How will these young lovers cope?

Sound interesting? I hope it does. :)

Okay, so what did we just go over? Sequel-to-be: THE GREATEST JOY (hopefully to be posted in a couple of weeks). And...(you guys should know what I'm going to say by now. We've gone through it ELEVEN times!) **REVIEW!! THIS _IS_ THE FINAL CHAPPIE!!**


End file.
